


Delilah's Adventures

by ksmart (k_mart)



Series: The Dumbass Chronicles Of 5th Grade Me [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_mart/pseuds/ksmart
Summary: Set sometime after Leo Valdez found Calypso. I'm telling you upfront, none of this makes sense in the chronology of the book series. It doesn't even make sense to me as I reread it. Good luck!!





	1. The Broken Boy uwu

**Author's Note:**

> I almost cried while posting this (out of humiliation, cringe and laughter) I have no words to describe how the last few lines made me feel? I have no idea whether or not this is considered a crackfic. My crackhead self was very prominent when I wrote this and it shows. I'm just posting this for funsies, please roast me, it's what I deserve.

They were on the way to rescue Leo. Delilah should be happy right? Leo could of died or gotten hurt, but he was alive. So why was she feeling so… worried?  
While in Malta she stayed behind the group, Nico in front of her, simply lost in thought. She had a feeling Leo would make her even more confused. Of course, she was right. She saw through him, and she knew Jason had too. Leo was less jumpy, and less energetic, he smiled but it was a fake. He had his heart broken, Delilah knew because that because she had that same face every time she looked in the mirror. She had done research, like she always did before she goes places, more like a child of Athena than Apollo, and read a myth, about a sorceress on a cursed island what was her name… “Calypso” Delilah got out of her thoughts and payed attention to the conversation. She watched Leo’s reaction to the love-cursed girls name and felt sick when she saw his eyes flicker with recognition. She knew Leos secret.  
“Um… I’m just…Caly… You!... I don’t feel… Leo I l-lov… I’m going to take a walk and… or I’ll be back soon!” Delilah said flustered. Her face was red. With a glance at Leos confused expression she ran towards the beach.

She should have talked to Piper or prayed to Aphrodite, or something! Oh gods, she felt queasy. Just breathe, just breathe… The beach was small and isolated. Great, so no one will think I’m crazy if I scream in ancient Greek Lilah thought. Leo had landed on Oggia, of all places!  
That’s ok, now he’s back. The reasonable side of her said.  
He was allowed to leave because Calypso loved him, and now he loves her back. The slightly unstable and jealous side responded.  
That is ok, now he is back  
He is in love with Calypso  
So what?  
He doesn’t love YOU.  
Yeah, not ok. The reasonable side lost.  
“GRRAAUGH!” Lilah screamed in frustration. She tugged her blonde locks. “I loathe you Aphrodite!” She sat on the sandy beach, looking at the horizon. Her sadness quickly turned to anger.  
Leo was completely unacceptable. He was so, not allowed to be shot into the sky be some goddess and go missing. He worried Lila sick! He will totally pay for that. All of those things added up to make a very angry demigod. Lila marched towards her friends with a deadly glint in her green/blue eyes.  
“Oh hey, Sun Bun, how was your wa-…” Hazel started, using one or her ridiculous nicknames. Apparently she looked crazy mad because as she stomped past the crowds people stumbled away. Her friends stared at her in fear, even Nico. No one liked an angry Delilah.  
“Leo Valdez” She growled dangerously as she clutched Frank’s smoothie. Frank squealed and everyone except Leo stepped several yards back, clearing the restaurant. The unfortunate boy looked for an escape, not finding one.  
“Um…” He said nervously. The girl in front of him looked scary but had tears in her eyes. In one quick motion Lila dumped Franks drink onto Leos lap and smacked him on his left cheek. He was speechless. Delilah began cursing in ancient Greek, causing a scene as she almost made Leo wet his new jeans. She chased him while yelling and throwing sandwiches and occasionally a muffin. After her rant she collapsed and became more sad than furious. I bet Calypso didn’t throw blueberry muffins at his head. No wonder he chose her. She’s lucky she had him. She’s lucky he wants her. But I wanted you! I still want you! Delilah whipped her eyes and with a final glare at Leos food covered face, she made her way to the Argo ll.  
“Remind me to never, ever get on that girls bad side.” Piper exclaimed in shock.  
“She’s one mean Sunny Bunny” Hazel whispered to Piper as the light skinned blonde walked past.


	2. Broken Guwrl OwO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo Talks to Delilah and things get pretty sad uwu

“Festus! Lower the bridge!” She yelled, on the dock. She climbed onboard and ran to her room, slamming the door. She looked in the mirror. Her green eyes where red and puffy from crying and her crimson blush on her tanned skin had not gone away. Her soft hair was a bit knotted, and messy, also had a piece of tomatoe in her golden blonde locks. She was a mess. Darn you bad boy supreme.  
Why has he so blind! She liked him since he told her a cheesy joke, the first week he came to camp, and he never noticed, the idiot! He was so caught up in thinking that he was the seventh wheel or whatever, and that he was useless and a poor excuse for a hero that he never knew that he was special to her, he was her hero. She slumped on her bed and cried in pity for what seemed like forever until she heard a knock on the door.  
“Delilah, it’s me, Leo.” Great. Should I just ignore him? He’s probably mad at me for getting jealous. She didn’t want to lose him though. Mabey if she let him burst her into a human torch, she could convince him to forgive her. After all, it was her fault. She should have tried to hide her feelings, shove them deep into Tartarus. But deep down she knew she couldn’t help falling in love. All of these thoughts ran through Delilah’s mind in less than ten seconds as she got up to unleash Leo’s wrath.  
“Come in” She said whipping her tears with her sleeves. Leo entered her neat room before resting his beautiful brown eyes on her tear streaked face.  
“Were you crying? Oh, gods. Lilah, I didn’t know, I’m sorry. I guess I just thought you… I don’t know, could have done better? I mean look at you, you’re hot! And that’s a huge compliment because I have a lot of experience with heat... Delilah, I am so sorry if I hurt you.” Leo said sincerely. She was a little shocked.  
“S-so you’re not mad at me?” She asked.  
“Mad?! What- why would you think that? I would never, ever be mad at you Delilah.” He said in a soft voice, sitting on a chair across from her bed in which she sat.  
“Oh, I thought that me yelling and my jealousy would make you upset” Delilah said in relief, holding a pillow. She smirked “I guess you aren’t as hot headed as I thought.” Leo laughed.  
“You’re punny.” He said standing. “C’mon Lila, I have a surprise for you.” He said extending his hand. She set the pillow down and took it and left her room with a smile on her face and a flutter in her heart.  
As soon as she stepped outside her room she regretted it. The other six demi-gods stood in the hallway. She realized Leo held her hand, gave it a squeeze and read there expresions.  
Percy looked surprised, probally because she was ready to kill Leo an hour ago, but now was holding his hand. He looked at her and wiggled his eyebrows suggestingly. She blushed.  
Annabeth looked calm, and smiled as if she knew she would forgive him eventually, and had been expecting this.  
Hazel smiled and Piper winked at her, both of them squeeling.  
Frank pushed his new replacement smoothie away from her, protecting it if she got mad again. He also looked a bit intimidated, seeing her raging must have shaken him up a bit.  
Jason was just completely confused at first, but then saw their hands and chuckled.  
Nico simply stared between each of them, wondering if he could ever find someone who loved him even after their fights.  
After a long silence, Piper spoke.  
“Sooo!?” She asked excitedly, squeezing Hazels shoulder. Lilah looked at Leo sheepishly, How would the supreme Mc Shizzle act in a sticky sitiation? Answer: Smoothly. He wrapped his arm over her shoulder, grinning.  
“ So, the Bad boy supreme once again wins the girl.” He announced. She hit him playfully, rubbing her arms in embarrassment.  
“OhmygodsIknewIt! Perce, you owe me ten dollars.” Piper said to the dark haired boy who replied, muttering about not making bets about relationships with a daughter of Aphrodite.  
The girls including Annabeth, surprisingly, swarmed Delilah with questions. The boys excluding Nico who got bored and left, became Fanboys, giggling more than the girls.  
“Lilah ! When did you become a couple?”  
“Are you two dating?”  
“Gods, my feels. Sorry Percabeth, new Otp. Now officially Deleo” Annabeth asked, Hazel wondered, blushing and fanning herself, Piper said now as exited as her Mother, who knew all along.  
“Um… I actually don’t know. And erm, Piper what is an Oh-Tee-Pi?” Lilah asked flustered, she looked at Leo who was handling the situation with ease, answering the questions with a devilish smile.  
“Oh it’s a term used by f-“ Piper was interrupted by Leos new announcement.  
“Why yes, loves, we are courting. Now if you will excuse me, my girlfriend and I shall attend to extremely romantic couple stuff. Perhaps ride the tube to a nice pub, or relax with a cuppa and a film, I do not have the faintest idea. Good day, darlings” Leo said in a cheesy British accent, bowing and taking her hand and walking her up deck.  
“Your ridiculus! Courting? Mates!” Delilah couldn’t breathe, her stomach hurt.  
“Yeah, yeah I don’t even know what half those words mean. I just wanted to be alone, with you.” He said again, grinning. She blushed, which she had been doing quiet often, with Leo around.   
“So are you?” He asked.  
“What?” She asked back, confused.  
“Mine?” He asked, eyes flickering with hope. Delilah looked into his eyes, a very un-Delilah like plan forming. Leos pranks may had a bad influence on her.   
“No.” She said trying to keep a straight face and crossing her arms. The idiot, of course I would say yes, but not without a little payback. She thought as his smile fell, eyes tearing up. She walked a few steps away for effect. Trying her best to stop from laughing.  
“In fact, you are nothing but an idiotic, daft, monkey. And your hair is horrible, And you couldn’t build an accurate machine, to save your life.” Do not laugh! She said roughly to herself as she surpressed a giggle. Monkey? He knows I could insult better than that! She straitened her face as she looked into his eyes.  
“And this ship is a piece of junk”He has to know I’m joking! Look into my eyes, Valdez! I love this ship, you know that, repair boy. Leo kept his eyes on the floor, on the verge of tears. He spoke.  
“I-I g-guess I am sorry for wasting your time. And everything else.” He said crying. This was the last straw. She burst into fits of giggles, falling on the floor. Leo looked at her confused,  
“Oh-ha! Your face! Ha, ha- I so, got you good. You sad hot stuff? Ha, ha ha. Gods I should have brought a camera! Stohls, you would be proud.” She said, wiping the tears of laughter from her face. He stood in awe.  
“So, you didn’t mean any of it?” He asked, looking at the heap of laughter on the floor.  
“Leo, you’re so gullable, of course, I lied! It was payback for leaving me, you dummy. I love this ship, and your complex machines, your hair is adorable, and you’re the smartest, bravest and funniest person I know.” She said standing and kissing Leos salty cheeks. He smiled.  
“But no, I am not yours.” She said, hugging him tightly. She could feel his smile fade.  
“No?” He asked holding her face a foot away from his. She smiled.  
“No, Valdez, you’re mine.” She said as she stood on her toes and kissed his forehead gently.

Milles away in Mount Olympus; *Squeels* “Deleo! I ship it” Aphrodite sighed, watching the young demi-gods.


End file.
